


The Clairgan/Breznick High school au

by Nadiahilkerfan



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Archery, Archery gear, Attempted Rape, Crying, Cute, F/F, High School AU, Hurt/Comfort, Jareds a sweetie, Lesbro, Matt Coyle is a dick, Melendez the ghost, Morgans a badass, OCD, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, Oliver Twist - Freeform, Oliver Twist twin, Popular, Popularity, Razor Reznick, SO MUCH FLUFF, Shauns just kinda their, but Morgan’s the biggest geek, but secretly, claire especially, coyles mean, cross dresser, doesn't do it though, dorky, ghost - Freeform, hand me downs, its adorable, morgan snaps, most would say nerd, no one likes him, secret cross dresser, she’s popular now, so cute, so much lgbt, their all dorks, their all miniature versions of themselves, this is so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: Read the title. But basically, the au no one but me asked for. I hope you like this. Claire’s a flustered nerdJared’s a little sweetieMorgan’s a bitchy nerdMelendez is a ghostShaun’s not really theirCoyles a dickAlex is a total bro to MorganAnd Audrey is our classic comic book nerd
Relationships: Claire Brown & Jared Kalu, Claire Browne & Jared Kalu & Shaun Murphy, Claire Browne & Morgan Reznick, Claire Browne & Shaun Murphy, Claire Browne/Morgan Reznick
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	1. The introduction of Claire’s sad, confusing life.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing this as I go, so like if u have suggestions they are welcome! Just comment them ! I can’t wait !
> 
> Have fun

Claire brown was walking down the hallway, hugging her books to her chest. Her eyes on her feet. Her curly hair, wild as ever. She was afraid to look up—Self conscious as ever. 

Her mom had tried to kill her again last night and she was suffering from the aftereffects of being traumatized. Though every time it happened she was more and more desensitized. It was sad. But the last thing she wanted was to be defined by her home scenarios.

She was hoping to meet up with one of her only two friends. Jared Kalu. He was soft and sensitive and would treat all the injuries her mom would give her with the utmost care, and delicacy. Dabbing her wounds and even going as far as too kiss them sometimes. Which always made claire blush hard. She knew she wasn’t the prettiest girl in the world. The goodwill hand me downs made sure of that. But that wasn’t the main fact. She had a secret deep down. 

She was gay. 

She liked girls... Jared knew, but did not care. He still kissed her scarred hands and was the most sweetest person ever. Her other friend was shaun murphy, a severely autistic boy. But claire saw past that. He was actually a sweet kid!

“Hey St. Claire!” she heard someone's voice called out. 

“Speak of the devil.” she murmured. It was someone who intended on making claire's life miserable: Morgan Reznick. The leader of the Archery team. Always decked out in her archery gear. Besides that she was stubborn, a straight A rule defined stuck up sabotager jerk.

As she snickered at Claire's choice of clothing (not that she had a choice) claire was struck with the most annoying fact;

Morgan was one of the most gorgeous people she’s ever seen. And she was head over heels in love with her. 

To bad Morgan loved making her miserable.  
She sighed as she braced herself.

“So St. Claire, having fun on that trip?” 

“What tr-” claire was cut off as she tripped at perfect timing by Morgans outstretched foot.  
She could practically feel the smirk on Morgan’s face. As she kicked her books away.

“Hey Morgan!” claire somewhere got the courage to say as she struggled to push herself up.  
Morgan turned around confused.

“Having fun in your “dorky” archery getup. Guess that's the reason that no ever takes you seriously! Besides their lack of respect for the career overall!.” Claire spoke wishing that she could take back everything.  
Even she had to admit. Morgans gear was a low blow.

(Just picture Hiccup Haddocks dragonoutfit in the first how to train your dragon movie. But On a younger feistier Morgan)

She was teased by everyone about it, saying it was dorky and that she should find a real hobby. but still she refused to take it off. 

Morgans pale face drained of all remaining color, than strong pink blush danced on her cheeks.  
(in claire's pov, adorable)

“Wha-spht-w-what??!” morgan spit out.

“i-I im so sorry! I uh..-” claire sputtered out apologies.

“Oh your gonna be sorry!” morgan yelled. She stormed up tp claire, and picked her up by the front of her flannel. Fist outstretched, and before she could do anything excruciatingly painful, claire did something she would regret severely....

She kissed her. 

It was honestly amazing to finally be able to do that. But morgan just kinda stood there. Then dropped Claire. And stood there. A fierce blush blossomed across her pale face. Did Claire mention she just stood there?

“Oh my god. Im so sorry i just saw u there and i panicked and it was i uh, um, um,... morgan?”  
Claire asked, after realizing she was rambling to nothing but a blank stare.

Morgan just stood there, with a shocked look on her face. Her deathly pale skin blossoming with a deep crimson. 

“Y-y... you k-kissed me?” Morgan uncharacteristically stuttered.

“Yes?...” claire answered unsure. She honestly didn’t know what was happening.  
She was still waiting for her morgan to come back and slap some sense into her. Or stab her with her bow and arrows. Whatever came first.

“Ok.” Morgan spoke, with no other words said, she turned on her heels and promptly walked away.

Claire lay against the wall where morgan had dropped her. Her face in utter confusion. 

“M-miss are you alright?” claire's head turned upwards to see a caucasian boy with a british type hat and worn down clothes staring at her. He could have passed for oliver twists spanish twin, dirty and all. 

“Are you alright?” the boy repeated. Claire shook her head out of the clouds and grabbed his outstretched hand.

“Oh yes, thank you, i am quite alright.” she spoke getting to her feet.

“I saw Morgan giving you a hard time. She didn’t say anything too harsh did she? She may seem annoying, but at times she can really come through. I just hope she didn’t hurt you too bad?” he expressed concern. Claire was feeling a bit nervous since sh didn’t really talk to people. She was about to say she was fine when she stepped on her ankle and it flashed with pain. If it wasn’t for the boy in front of her she would have fallen again.

“Oh that looks bad, here let me take care of it.” the kid spoke leading claire to the ground slowly. Keeping her leg straight out.  
He pressed in multiple different places some of which made claire hiss in pain.

“Im Melendez, well, my first name is Neil, but most people call me Melendez.” he spoke after a while. 

“Claire brown.” claire managed to squeak out.

“Nice to meet you Claire, it seems you have a sprained ankle. Nothing i can't fix.” He explained, then proceeded to pull out a long ace bandage, and wrap it expertly around claire's ankle.

“You seem to be very good at this.” claire commented.

“Im going to be a doctor when I grow up.” he replied simply. And claire said nothing more.

When he as done, claire stood upwards and tested her akle out, to her surprise she felt no pain. 

She turned to say thank you once again, but was met with nothing. Melendez was nowhere to be seen. He disappeared like a ghost. 

She continued on her way through the halls.


	2. The troubles of a flustered Gay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire’s has a run in with a new face. The underlying tone is that he is BAD NEWS. Will anyone step in and help poor Claire? Who knows.
> 
> Btw. I included symptoms of OCD or what I thought was symptoms. If it is misrepresented please tell me and I will change it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on ideas and what you want to happen , I’ve kinda hit writers block and need some help.

A week later and the incident was forgotten. Morgan was still as cruel as ever to claire. And Her mother was still as insane. 

But at least she had Jared. And maybe now melendez? Though she hasn’t seen him since. 

All in all it was a confusing week. 

“I have to go to class now, see ya later Claire!” jared called out heading to his class.

“Ok bye now!” she called back.

A few seconds later she felt an arm slip around her waist, she smiled, jared always did little stuff like that.

“Jared! You seriously have to get to c-!” her breath caught in her throat as she turned her head up and saw someone who was not jared. All of a sudden the arm around her waist felt to tight, and it made her feel really dirty and uncomfortable. 

“Wh-wha are you doing? L-let go?!” she whimpered, the arm only tightened as claire struggled. 

“Come on baby! The names Matt Coyle. Do you know how many other girls would want to be in your position right now? Im the quarterback!” he responded giving off a grin that made claire struggle more.

“Its entirely inappropriate! Let m-me g-g-o!” claire stuttered. For some reason this made coyle grin more. Claire's heart started to pump as Matt backed her up against the wall. She whimpered again when she felt his hands grope her chest.

“S-top.” she whimpered feebly.

“I’ve seen the way you look at girls, im doing you a favor, im showing you what a man feels like you little faggot.” he smiled cruelly. He had started to reach for his belt to claire's horror.

“COYLE! YOU STEP AWAY RIGHT NOW!” claire heard an unseen voice yell. With a shaking head she turned and her breath was taken away when she spotted no other than morgan reznick, standing their with her pale face red, and her clenched fists shaking in anger.

“Well look who the tide dragged in! If it isn’t little miss OCD!” he spat out causing morgan to flinch, but she stayed strong in her anger. Claire, on the other hand was shocked. Morgan had OCD? When did this come up.

“Leave her alone Coyle. She's MINE!” morgan demanded, leaving claire quite startled.

“Oh whats this? Little morgan likes a girl? Isn’t that what you would call “incorrect”? Coyle teased. Color drained from claire's face as this convo continued, morgan couldn’t possibly like her...could she?

“No matter what’s correct or incorrect. You step away from Claire now! Or else!” she threatened.  
Coyles smile flickered for the briefest of moments. 

“And what are you gonna do about it?” he growled. She raised up a phone with a picture of (claire couldn’t believe her eyes) Matt in a bunch of girls clothing, including a bra and girls underwear. Matt’s smile dripped away like a wax candle.

“You want to step away from claire, or will Matt the secret cross dresser become not a secret anymore?” Morgan smirked.

“Where the HELL did you get that?” he all but screamed.

“No matter where i got this. What does matter is are you going to step way or not?” she asked calmly. Matt looked ready to relent. When he seemed to get an idea. He got the smirk back on his stupid face.

“Well you can't do that”. He spoke.

“And why can't I?” she asked

“Because you will be to distracted.” morgan looked like she was about to ask distracted by what, when he started doing small things. He pulled his hoodie drawstrings uneven, he rolled one pant leg up. He messed up his hair. Then he quickly rushed towards his backpack and pulled out a small plastic box. It was labelled ‘Morgans Buttons’ 

Morgan leered slightly.  
“So that's where those went.” she hissed out. Her face started to twitch noticeably. Than Coyle grinned a sadistic grin, and took the lid off the box and cruelly turned the whole thing over, watching with joy as they mixed with one another.

Claire was honestly super confused as to what he was doing, and why the heck did he just have all these with him. Than she looked at morgan and she understood.   
Her breathing had sped up noticeably, and her pale face drained of any color, except on her cheeks, which were a bright red. Her hands twitched and clenched into fists and de-clenched. Her eyes spun wildly, and her body spasmed slightly, lurching forward in small amounts. She had OCD, and Coyle was doing everything a OCD person despised the most, it was basically a form of torture for them, she had read, not being able to fix something. And it actually could cause them physical pain to resist or not be allowed too. 

Clare had never seen this side of morgan and it honestly scared her.

“Stop it.” she spoke smally, no one heard her.   
Coyle than got out a peice of paper, and agonizingly tore it slowly down the middle.

“I-its Incorrect” morgan rasped quietly. She groaned and her eyes spun in there sockets as she was forced to watch coyle rip the paper. Overstimulating every one of her sensors.

“Stop it, STOP IT!” claire cried out, not able to watch this. 

And that one moment of distraction was all it took took for mogan to jump into action, with a groan rolling in her throat, she posted the photo on the high school web page.

“NOOOOO!” coyle yelled.

“Better run.” morgan weakly gasped out. Exhausted. 

And man did coyle run.

As soon as he was gone morgan ran over to claire, who after the whole ordeal, had everything hit her at once, and just started crying silently.   
She felt arms around her and looked up to see Morgans face, staring at hers, holding nothing but warmth and kindness.

“Its alright claire, he can't hurt you anymore, did he hurt you?” morgan asked. Claire shook her head yes ever so slightly. Morgan frowned at this but said nothing more. And than, she hugged claire, letting her skinny arms wrap around her shoulders. Claire leaned in to the touch and rested her head on morgan's shoulder. Crying silently.

“Its ok, let it out. He’s gone now.” morgan soothed rubbing the small of claire back. After a while claire sat up. But morgans arms did not leave her. But she had stopped crying.

“Thank you.” she whispered solemnly. Morgan hummed in response. Claire turned her head and watched the pretty blondes facial expressions. They were very tense, and her eyes kept   
Glancing downwards at the scattered objects.

“OH MY GOD! I am such an idiot! I'm so sorry, go! Fix? Clean up or do what u need to do!” claire exclaimed jumping up. 

“Oh thank god.” morgan spoke silently, all but leaping into action. Her hands worked like tiny machines. Moving rapid fire to put everything in order.  
Claire sat down next to her and started helping silently. 

“No no! The red one's go here, and then they are categorized by size and shape!” Morgan criticized. She nudged Claire over so she could do it by herself. Claire stepped back and let Morgan work her magic, watching her move with such precision, her nimble pale fingers working overdrive to get everything done. Claire had never seen this side of Morgan, more like any side really. She was normally nothing but a bully. But here and now she was something different, and She was intrigued. She guess if she thought back on it, Morgan was always super neat and tidy. Not that she paid much attention to that when she was getting tripped or her head shoved into water fountains when she tried to get a drink. During those times Claire just took advantage at staring at, --well, Her! With her pale skin, long blonde hair, and piercing eyes, Morgan was a synonym for Goddess--oop, that was probably the most gayest thing she could have possibly said. Her cheeks burned in embarrassment. 

Morgan continued to world at appalling speeds, oblivious to Claire’s internal gay panic. 

The blonde was almost done with her sorting. Her lips pulled into a small tight determined smile. —ugh Claire was so gay, was her lips the ONLY thing she could pay attention too? There was so much other things to think about. Like how did Morgan even get that picture! Wait, actually, how DID Morgan get that picture. That looked like it was in Coyles room? Why would Morgan be in Coyles room. Sh-She didn’t have sex with him or something d-did she? Claire hoped it wasn’t true. 

“He’s my cousin.” Morgan said so randomly Claire could only Wait for further explanation.

“You seemed to be battling something internal. Conceding our previous positions. I can only assume you are confused.” She explained.   
She then got a very cocky “Morgan reznick” smirk that for some reason put Claire at ease. 

“Also, you mutter about half the words you think are just in your head.” 

Claire couldn’t think she could blush anymore than she was now. Her entire face burned. And she hoped to dear god she didn’t hear her thoughts about her lips. And looking like a goddess. 

Morgan’s smirk faltered, Claire’s breath hitched as she seemed deep in thought—or choose to ignore certain choice words. 

“I-I didn’t have sex with Matt.” She stated. Putting Claire’s secret fears on ease. (Also she turned a shade darker, but oh well, she was already a human tomato)

“He’s my cousin.” Claire's head jerked up in surprise. Her jaw went slack. 

“Ya, I know.” Morgan chuckled taking the matters facial expressions in. 

“B-but, he’s a monster!” Claire sputtered out. Not believing how this could be. Morgan gave her a wry smile, her hands coming to a stop.

“That’s just my luck then. He’s always been a total dick. Liked to steal my buttons and mess things up just to see me spiral into a panic attack.” She admitted bitterly. Claire’s fists clenched angrily at the proclamation. How could anyone even attempt to hurt the beautiful girl in front of her. 

“Y-you can’t tell anyone about this.” Morgan stated. She turned to look Claire straight in the eyes.

“I mean it Claire. High school is cruel, it wouldn’t be something simple like t-tripping you in the hallways. Or shoving your head when your trying to drink. It will be more! I’d be a f-fresh target. I’d be-“

“You’d be unprotected.” Claire finished softly. A realization slowly coming to play.

“High school is cruel. People scramble to find someone to pick on. I’ve seen what happens. Other people can be so much worse. You have always been mean to me. But not enough. Not enough to make it count. You weren’t being mean. You were protecting me from other people.” She looked up and gazed into Morgan’s crystal blue eyes. Her pale cheeks had reddened considerably. 

“I-uh no. Um-. I un.” She sputtered trying time find an excuse. When she couldn’t. She avoided eye contact sheepishly. 

“I~cdn air oo ee you en ane.” She mumbled purposely. Heeding Claire’s comforting eyes. She sat up a bit straighter.

“I couldn’t bare to see you in pain.” She clarified.   
Claire just sat there. Taken aback by the pure confession. And before Morgan could react, she had launched herself at the later. Wrapping her arms around her tightly. Squeezing as hard as humanly possible. 

“Thank you.” She whispered through glassy eyes. No one in her life, not even Jared, had been so thoughtful and caring as Morgan had been.   
Tensing are the unprepared contact. Morgan say there for a second before awkwardly patting Claire’s back. She relaxed though after a few seconds.

Finally pulling away. Claire gazed into Morgans eyes. Feeling a throb she’s never felt before. Morgan’s eyes were simply entrancing. And we’re like a magnet. Attracting Claire effortlessly. Her eyes flickered too Morgan’s lips. As the latter seemed to pale noticeably. Claire slowly leaned in. 

“BRIIIIUUUUUNG” went the school bell. Signifying the end of class. Morgan jumped back as I she was suddenly aware of how close the two were. Claire leaned back against the lockers as she panted for breath. The throb in her lips almost painful. Kids streamed by the two. Not even noticing nor caring about two people on the ground. 

Morgan had finished cleaning up her buttons. And with a hasty nod. And a attempt at saying goodbye. But was too flustered to do so. So she just left. 

One blink and she was gone. Leaving Claire in the hallway. Surrounded by people. But feeling alone in her thoughts. 

The overall message being

I’m. 

So. 

Screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment ur ideas ! Also leave kudos if Wicks a douchebag (and if Claire and Morgan are flustered gays)


	3. Claire confides in Jared about what happened, and comes to one important conclusion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically we get a bit of a flashback/Continuation of what happened at lunch right after the incident.
> 
> It’s nice and cute and Claire researches OCD which is also nice and cute
> 
> Why is everyone so nice and cute???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I 
> 
> AM
> 
> SO 
> 
> FUCKING
> 
> SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I KNOW ITS BEEN FOREVER SINCE IVE WRITTEN
> 
> BUT I HAD LOST ALL INSPIRATION CONSIDERING BRESNICK IS DEADER THEN KING TUTS MUMMY😬
> 
> BUT IM BACK
> 
> with a relatively short chapter YES U CAN HATE ME FOR THAT!
> 
> But it’s good
> 
> And we get more Claire and Jared
> 
> Which is what we all need in life

Claire had been so confused after her little encounter with Morgan in the hallway. 

She told Jared about it at lunch the very same day, talking so fast her words would blend into a unintelligible stream, to which the boy would have to stop and ask for her to repeat her monologue.

Even while explaining it she had been confused.

Apparently, the person that tormented her for the last few years was actually a secret protector?

Somehow?

How does that even work?

—Oh yeah and she also has OCD.

That took Claire about three more days to understand. Which she spent hungrily researching the internet about.

Turns out their was little signs all over that she didn’t know of.

Like Apparently Compulsions where little thoughts telling you do act or do a certain thing, and they were so intense you were basically rendered powerless to stop them.

Which would explain the button thing, and obsessive need to control everything Morgan came across. 

-Mainly how quick she could trip Claire and get her to fall.

But also things like what’s she previously assumed was being ‘Neat and tidy’ but was really the compulsion to make sure everything was absolutely perfect.

One thing that Really surprised Claire was her Archery gear. 

The teen had previously thought she wore it every day because she wanted too and played so often, but from more extensive reason, it also was a Compulsion, kinda.

It acted as a security blanket of sorts, and wearing the same clothes over and over can quell anxiety and some of the more Severe compulsions. Which also explained why no one else had picked up on the fact that Morgan had this disorder.

Claire hummed thoughtfully, You could only figure it out if you looked.

While all of this had been really helpful in understanding the blonde more deeply, Claire was still in the blue on what to do on the fact that they kissed.

“ I mean sure I kissed her,” she explained herself to Jared, “But did she kiss me back? I can’t remember! And she seemed to want to in the hallways? Or was that just my internal Bi panic causing my judgement.”

After a while she decided the situation was hopeless. And she might as well give up. 

“Oh Jared!” She groaned, leaning into his chest, “Everything is so screwed! I almost wish it could back to the way it was.”

Jared pulled back slightly and gave her a confused stare, “You mean to when she’d shove your head into water fountains?”

Claire shrugged, “I mean she could have done worse.”

Jared looked at her in disbelief, “Claire! She’s been nothing but a nightmare to you? This could be your way of Getting out of it?”

Claire was momentarily puzzled, why would Jared even say that? Didn’t he know she—

—oh crap.

In all of her life as a Bi panic and now with this event happening, Claire had maybe not exactly told Jared about her extremely one sided crush on Morgan.

And for some reason, she got the feeling she shouldn’t.

It was weird, as she never had to hide anything from her best friend.

But something in her gut told herself telling Jared would be a bad move.  
He really seemed to hate her.

At least for now.

Although that was partially Claire’s fault, with her practically sobbing every time she was simply tripped in the hallways.

Ugh, curse her over dramatic and sensitive emotions!

It was then Claire realized she had abruptly stopped talking. And Jared was just staring at her with an ever growing concerned look.

“Oh! Um sorry! I was uh, just um. Thinking.” 

She immediately cringed afterwards, could she not have thought of a more lame excuse?

Jared accepted it with a simple nod thankfully. Although he did look a little suspicious.

“So?” He questioned.

Oh crap! Had he asked a question??

“Um...yeah?” The teen croaked.

Honestly Jared looked like he was about to start screaming at her, or call for help.

“What are you gonna do about Morgan???” The boy finally revealed.

Oh. 

Yes.

What WAS she going to do about Morgan?

“I um. I don’t know,” she admitted honestly, “I’m not gonna hold this all against her though, I know that for sure.”

The taller teen looked as if she had just sprouted another head.

“But why?! It’s your chance to finally get back at her?”

No. Claire would never do that.

“Because I won’t stoop to her level.” She answered simply, in a uncharacteristically icy tone, which basically meant that was that.

Jared face flickered with shock, before nodding and mumbling a ‘Ok ok, sorry’ with his hands raised in relent.

They went back to eating in silence.

“Before we stop all conversation, I’d just like to say you know I’m gonna beat the hell out of Coyle? For touching you like that?”

Claire almost died right their.

“Nonononono, you can NOT beat up Coyle!” She begged earnestly.

Jared immediately grew defensive, “And why not?!”

“Because! Because..” she immediately cursed herself for the fact of not being able to come up with a good reason besides; it could possibly end badly for Morgan.

“Because nothing! He isn’t allowed to do that to girls, especially you! So it’s my job as your best friend to go and talk to him! Man to Man!” He proclaimed proudly.

Claire pinched the bridge of nose, but was otherwise smiling.

Oh the things Jared would do for her.

“Jared!” She laughed, “You goofball. I love you, and your the best. But just because your some tough strong guy does not mean you get to go beat up guys for me. Beating up someone is never an option.”

He frowned at this, “But how else am I gonna defend you?”

She just smiled and gave him a fierce hug, 

“By being my friend.”

He nodded, although reluctantly, and hugged her back.

“And of course shooting the worlds sharpest eye daggers at him whenever he walks by.”

This got Jared to smile.

“Why of course fair maiden.”

Claire snorted, pushing him away.

“Phht, Fair maiden? At most I’m the Bakers wife! And what are you supposed to be? My knight in shining armor? Seems kinda a bit on the ‘male supremacy’ tab don’t you think?”

She left him to a stammering mess, desperate to find a way out of the trap she set him in, while she laughed like crazy.

————-

That was a fond time, Claire remembered, now a week later.

In all of her time of thinking and contemplating, she had come up with one very true answer;

THAT SHE HAD NO IDEA WHAT TO DO ABOUT MORGAN!

... and was most certainly going to mess everything up somehow.

Oh gosh, 

What to do in the life of one Bi disaster named Claire Browne?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped u like it!
> 
> I have no idea when I’m updating again so don’t hold timing against me 
> 
> Good news is I do have the next chapter semi planted out already 😁


	4. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more time has passed, and Claire is startled to find Morgan missing during class.
> 
> Something that has never happened in human existence before.
> 
> When she looks and finds her, it’s more then she could have ever imagined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo guys I’m back with the next chapter
> 
> We finally get somewhere with their relationship!
> 
> And I’m totally ending this next chapter cause none of u are interested anymore

It had been a couple more days, and Claire had picked up on the noticeable absence of her former tormentor.

(Well more like former bully but still did stuff to keep the act up.)

Nowadays Morgan would trip her when she wasn’t carrying anything so she would have a chance of catching herself.

And if about to be dunked she would hear a breathy whisper as a warning. Making sure Claire has prepared herself before.

Both were always followed by an apologetic grimace, and Claire could see the pain it caused Morgan.

Honestly it surprised her she hadn’t spotted it before.

But now she was concerned, out of all the days she had known her, Morgan was never one to miss class. Even while sick!

When she caught the flu that one time, she made sure to quarantine her desk in a corner with a box of tissues and a bag of vanilla lozenges.

Ahem, not that Claire’s payed that much attention or anything.

Oh who was she kidding.

She was a hopeless bi disaster. Though honestly she was starting to maybe identify as Gay, cause somehow it just hit her that she’s NEVER been attracted to a guy.

Like, she’s thought a few were handsome or whatnot, and that’s probably what’s been confusing her.

-back to Morgan.

It had come as a startling discovery to sit down in her biology class and NOT see Morgan at the very front, pencil at the ready.

A quick glance around the room only informed Claire she wasn’t their either.

Concern quickly turned to anxiety, as 5 minutes became 10, and then 20.   
At 30 minutes, Claire was full on panicking. Thinking that Morgan was lying facedown in a ditch or something. 

Cause even if her arm was removed from its body, Morgan would have just cauterized the arteries and STILL shown up to class.

Something was wrong.

Immediately her hand shot up, waving around wildly to the teacher. 

After a few minutes of purposeful ignorance, the teacher finally acknowledge her.

“Yes Claire?” Mr. Andrews questioned with a sigh. He did not like being interrupted.

“I-um, Bathroom?” She squeaked out. A few kids snickered at her sudden urgency. As she felt her cheeks grow warm.

“Fine.” He let her go with a wave of his hand.

Claire scrambled to pack up her stuff into her bag, great full to be relieved.

“You don’t need your stuff.” Mr. Andrews interrogated, causing her to freeze in place.

“Oh um, I kinda do.” She whispered, kinda wishing the floor would just eat her up.

Andrews eyes her suspiciously. “And why so?”

Claire flushed deeply, and closed her eyes, mustering up all the courage she physically had, which was not a lot.

“Uh, Girl stuff?” 

The class immediately burst into quiet laughter, while the teacher looked extremely uncomfortable.

“Oh um, yes. Of course. Take as much time as need be.” He hastily rushed out.

Claire grabbed her Backpack and ran, never so thankful to be leaving a class.

She was very much aware of the social suicide she just committed,

Not that she really was on the Social status anyway. 

But that definitely cost her a few extra embarrassing run ins in the bathrooms.

Even through all of this, all Claire could think of was Morgan. And her ever growing concern for the blonde.

After aimlessly wandering the halls a few times, it was then Claire realized she had no idea where to look. 

Heck, what if Morgan actually did stay home.

She would have just committed social suicide for nothing!

It’s not like she really knew the blonde, or had any information to get in contact with her.

She leaned against against the wall, wincing slightly as she twisted her Ankle uncomfortably, it still stinging after Melendez bandaged her up.

Wait....

She might have a way to get in contact after all!

Melendez talked as if he knew Morgan, or at least came in contact with her a lot.

But that would mean tracking down the boy. Who had currently gone ‘Ghost’ every since they met in the hallways when Claire sprained her ankle.

Ugh, she wasn’t going to have to like, be injured for him to appear was she?

Well maybe if she just appeared injured..?

“Ow.” She proclaimed unconvincingly to the empty hallway.

“Ow. Oh the pain.” Damn it. She was never a theater kid for a reason.

“My poor ankle, oh how I’ve twisted it.” 

Honestly she wouldn’t be surprised if a psych evaluation was ordered for her by the people watching on security tapes.

(Even so like, didn’t they see her just standing their? Did no one even care a student wasn’t in class? Wow. Teachers anymore.)

She was about to give up and go chill in the bathrooms when she heard shoes squeaking against the tile.

“Oh, Sorry!” Melendez huffed, panting hard from what seemed to be a full out sprint, “I would have been here sooner, I was just supplying Audrey with the new Spider-Man comic.” 

He nodded to a perceivably older comic in his hand, which Claire could only guess was the one before the new addition.

“Oh, um that’s fine. I’ve seen Audrey around before, Comic book T-shirts right?” She guessed. 

Audrey Lim was nice enough, she had been in Claire’s class last year and they once did a project together. The whole time the Asian girl made her laugh while simultaneously ranting about whatever comic she had just read.

While Claire knew next to nothing about Comics, she still listened eagerly, it was the most social interaction she had received while doing a project, and she quite enjoyed the dynamic.   
Instead of having the opposing person just shoving all the work onto her shoulders and then taking credit for it.

Melendez nodded, and seemed to be deep in thought.

“She’s company.” 

Claire thought he would offer more on the subject, and maybe explain if that was a good or bad thing, but he didn’t. And she waited patiently for him to speak, while also taking in his Oliver Twist type style.   
It still seemed old and dirty, but his face and hands remained spotless.

“Oh!” The boy stirred, as if just realizing he wasn’t alone, “Are you alright? How can I help. It’s your ankle right?”

“Um, Yes!” Claire lied, feeling a bit guilty for doing so. At least it wasn’t completely false, it did still hurt a bit.

“Ok, let’s see.” He murmured, leaning down and pressing in multiple different places surrounding the previously hurt ankle.

“Well everything seems to be healing well. So I recommend a couple Advil for the pain and then your right as rain.” He concluded with a smile.

Claire couldn’t help but return it, the teen was just singlehandedly providing more Care then her mom ever did.

“Thank you. Truthfully. Your really gonna make a great doctor someday.” She stated honestly.

Melendez grinned back, turning away in such a manner, that Claire almost forgot the reason she had beckoned him in the first place.

“Melendez!” She squealed, “Wait!”

The boy froze, turning around with a Minor confused look.

“I was actually wondering if you could tell me where Morgan might be?” She admitted, smiling shyly.

He looked puzzled by her statement, but answered nevertheless.

“She’s not in class?”

“No.” 

“Well then. Try the Janitors closet. First floor, the one that was abandoned for being to small.” He suggested with a shrug.

“Thank you!” Claire praised, knowing exactly where he was taking about.

Melendez nodded in acknowledgment.

“Now I’m off, have Audrey to get to, people to help.” He supplied vaguely.

And it was only when he disappeared around the corner did Claire wonder how he found her in the first place.

The only way he could know where people were and what they were saying was if he had access to the security cameras.

And that was a subject so complex and on its own that she chose to shove it to the back of her head.

Honestly it was probably best he remained as ghost like as possible for the time being.

Shoving all thoughts regarding Melendez away, new one quickly took place.

Since when did Morgan visit the janitors closet? From what she knew the blonde never missed class.

Well, she would find out soon enough.

After was seemed like hours, but was probably only a few minutes, Claire arrived at the recently abandoned closet. 

Stopping herself right before the doornob, she suddenly became anxious, what would she find before the door? What if Morgan wasn’t even their?   
Claire doubted she could pull off another show-stopping performance and convince Melendez she was in dire need of service.

She took a deep breath, and gathers all her courage, most of it in shambles from her previous escapade.

She knocked lightly on the frame, “Morgan,” she called out hesitantly, “you in their? It’s me, Claire.”

A moment passed.

then the door swung open wildly, and before she could comprehend it, a hand grabbed the front of her shirt and yanked her inside, the frame slamming closed behind her.

In the small, dark, four by four closet, Claire was not able to make out who was in front of her.

“Morgan?” She guessed nervously.

A click was heard, and a single bulb hanging from the ceiling was lit, immersing the entire small room in a medium glow. 

Upon the source, Claire was able to decide Morgan standing in front of her.

But something was off.

Well duh, as if this whole experience wasn’t one gigantic sign.

“He took it!” Morgan screeched, waving her arms and stepping close, making Claire increasingly aware of the small amount of space between them.   
Her cheeks growing warm again.

“Hey, calm down,” she soothed, trying to pacify the obviously frazzled blonde, “who took what?”

“Matt!” Morgan exclaimed as if it was obvious, (though honestly it should have been given the face he’s her demon cousin)

“Ok, what did he take?” 

The taller girl gave her a pointed stare. 

“Isn’t it obvious? My Gear!” 

It was then Claire understood what was so off, for the first time ever, she was seeing Morgan without her archery gear. 

Her shoulders were much smaller without the epaulettes emphasizing them, and she was sure this was as much,  
Oh god Claire keep it together, chest had ever been shown.

Even so, she was able to finally see the soft skin beneath The leather, arms tough from years of training, and even the beginning of her collarbones.

Claire was now very very much aware of the amount of space between them, lack of, to be exact.

“And why did he take your gear?” She forced herself to say. Finding it hard to breath this close to the blonde.

Morgan lifted her arms in distress, as if trying to explain her thoughts through her fingers. when she couldn’t convey what she was trying to say, she groaned and crossed them instead. 

“Hey, it’s ok.” Claire tried to comfort, not knowing exactly what to say in this situation.

From her research, she knew Morgan’s gear was probably a huge stressor in her OCD, or opposite technically. 

Anyways, it was a comfort, and now she didn’t have it. Which wasn’t good.

Damn you Matt, she’s never wished I’ll on someone more then she did now.

After a while she realized Morgan was mumbling something under her breath,   
While making a few odd movements involving her hands.

Slowly, they got a bit louder and more obvious, and Claire started to understand what was happening.

The gear, it was a comfort item, and helped in dimming compulsions that may come across to the blonde, now, since that was gone for the first time in who knows how long, Morgan was an untamed box of wild OCD with nothing to help.

Matt’s sick and twisted master plan. 

“1,2,3,4,5,6,7. Shallow hook, three fingers, draw, aim, release . 1,2,3,4,5,6,7. Shallow hook, three fingers, draw, Aim, release.”

She was alarmed at the ferocity Morgan was presenting herself as, usually so calm and collected. Reminding you, it was about 2 weeks ago Claire founded out Morgan had this disorder.

“1,2,3,4,5,6,7. Draw and shoot.”

And it’s not like Claire could help out in any way, what was she even doing here? Did Morgan even want her here?

“1,2,3,4,5,6,7. Draw and shoot.”

Anyway how did Matt even get her gear?, judging her persona, she was willing to guess she slept in it!

“1,2,3,4,5,6,7. Draw, Aim, release.”

And now here she was, trapped in a closet with the girl she had been harboring a crush on for years. It was like every cheesy romance movie. 

“1,2,3,4,5,6,7. Draw and shoot.”

Besides the fact that they were both girls.

“1,2,3,4,5,6,7. Draw and shoot.”

And that one was from an abusive household.

“1,2,3,4,5,6,7. Draw and shoot.”

And the other was her former bully who had a severe compulsion disorder.

“Draw and shoot, draw and shoot.”

“MORGAN!” Claire shouted, momentarily stunning the blonde.

“Look I understand what’s going on and that you need to carry out the compulsions, but I also can’t just leave you here like this. So we need to find something to replace the exact weight and comfort your gear brought you.” She rushed out as fast as she could.

Morgan looked a little nervous, still muttering the words under her breath, but otherwise nodded.

Claire quickly searched the area and found nothing but some rope and empty shelfs.

What the heck did they even need rope for??

Still though, it was better then nothing.

She held it up to blonde who eyed it suspiciously.

“Lift your arms up.” She guided gently, the taller of the two complying with only a moment of hesitation.

Carefully, with a tender care she knows she didn’t inherit from her mother, she looped the rope around in a fashion quite similar to the gear, trying to get as much pressure on the same places as possible.

One she was done she tied the rope off with a note, then fixed and zipped up Morgan’s jacket so it was unseeable to the naked eye.

“So?” She questioned, “does that help at all?”

And then Morgan did something completely unexpected.

She grabbed her shoulders, and closed the gap between them, locking them into a very dreamed of kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u liked it 
> 
> Comments and kudos welcome


	5. The conclusion of one girl named Claire Browne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a startling action in the janitors closet, feelings are revealed, and Claire just may or may not spontaneously combust along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh guys! Oh my gosh I’m so sorry it took me so long to update. This is why I almost NEVER do multi-chapter fics.
> 
> Unless it’s a thing of one shots that I make clear that it’s up to me wether I update or not so I don’t feel any pressure or something.
> 
> But I guess the most recent Good Dr episodes have gotten me back in the Breznick mood!
> 
> (Yo bruh, especially S4 ep4. Just like, THE FACT CLAIRES TALKING TO LIM ABOUT MORGAN I CANT—  
> But also, Claire wtf, get off your girlfriends back can’t you see she’s grieving? Like is Alex the only aware person in this series??? And also, FINALLY! Some Reznark action! I’ve been waiting for these to have a brother-sister relationship since they got transferred! (Legit only platonic. The thought of them being in a relationship makes me barf) *turns to Breznick fandom* “Don’t worry my pretties, Daddies not gonna let those horrible people affect out perfect lifestyle” 
> 
> BREZNICK FOR LIFE

Claire broke away seconds later, breathless, but overall a mix of elated and shocked.

Morgan’s pale face burned with redness, something even Claire could see in the dark lighting of a cheap Fluorescent bulb.

“Y-you wouldn’t accept that was cause of some compulsion r-right?” The blonde nervously stated.

This for some reason, is what made Claire blush.

“D-did you mean to do that? Or- or,” she swallowed dryly, “Were you compulsed to k-kiss me?”

The Archers face turned an even darker red, “When you put it like that it sounds the same.”

“Would that be a bad thing?” 

“N-no!” Morgan sputtered out instantly, immediately looking away afterwards.

Claire was once again reminded of just how little space remained between them.

Desperate for a change of topic, she decided to put whatever this was on hold, just until she could get her bearings straight.

“A-are you ok?” She questioned hesitantly.

Morgan startled, apparently caught off guard.

“Ok? Ok with what?!”

The chaotic Bi proceeded to wave her wave in the general direction of where the Rope was, hopefully remaining firm around her torso.

“Oh, um, no, not really. The Gear is helpful. Special per say. It has seven rows of holes, seven notches on each shoulder, it was made on the 7 of July when I turned-“

“-Let me guess, 7?” Claire finished. She was starting to understand Morgan just a little bit more, every time they talked.

She had read OCD can stem from a certain event, the person becoming obsessed with a certain color, object, or number. 

Something happened that day, and the number 7 was permanently ingrained into Morgan’s mind.

The blonde bowed her head, Claire followed her gaze until they landed on her pale fingers, manically tapping out bouts of Seven on her thigh.

“I’m not insane.” The later said suddenly. 

Claire frowned, “I never said you were?”

Morgan sighed, her shoulders straining from how tight she held them.

“Something happened when I was 7. Something I don’t want to go into. But ever since then 7 —1,2,3,4,5.6.7— sorry, every since then. It’s in my mind. Constantly. Well, mostly. The archery gear? It’s perfect. It’s the only thing that stops most of it. It’s entire being is 7. So it calms down whatever part of my brain would normally be firing at all cylinders. I can still get overwhelmed, I hate when things or uneven, or mixed up. —Stupid Matt loved to wreck things just to see me spiral— but I’m not insane. And I’m not mental. I just don’t want you to look at me and see some medical patient.”

Claire was at a loss for words. And the Archer seemed to take this a sign of negativity.

“I’m sorry Claire, I should have never roped you into this, I’ll go now.” 

The tapping moved from her thigh to her shoulder, and it became more of a thumping then a tap.

Immediately her senses kicked back in, and in a desperate attempt to stop Morgan, she reached out and grasped her hand.

“No! Don’t!” She gasped, “You don’t have to leave!”

Morgan stopped, cocking her head to the side.

“You didn’t even let me say how I felt about everything!”

The blonde sighed once again, “Sorry, I just. No one besides Alex thinks of me the same. I just assumed you were like everyone else.” 

“Never assume I’m like everyone else, ok?” Claire stated, eyebrows scrunching up, “And Alex?”

The latest lips formed a small ‘O’ — man she should really stop staring at her lips—

“Alex? I’ve never spoken of him? Oh how odd. He’s my best friend!” She paused before adding, “Well more like tolerated adversary. But what’s said in the closet stays in the closet.”

Claire blushed, that sentence was so ironic, considering they had one of the gayest kisses a few seconds ago. Usually something that happens out of one ya know?

She noticed Morgan was waiting for her to answer.

“Oh yes, of course. I won’t tell this Alex person you secretly value his presence.

The blonde snorted, rolling her eyes fondly.

“Deep down he knows it, or at least that’s what I’ll assume till he confesses the opposite for me first. But yeah, he’s the only one besides you and Coyle who know. And you two are the only ones who understand. And don’t treat me like something to be exploited.”

Claire smiled softly, “Of course Morgs, I’d never treat you differently because of something like this.” 

The shoulders that seemed to be permanently strained, finally relaxed. As the archer finally let the stress and tension release from her mind.

“I mean their is something I’ve been wanting to say for a while,” The curly haired girl started, nerves starting to deep in, “something I think is more of a now or never type thing.”

Morgan looked worried, but nodded nevertheless. 

Claire took a deep breath.

“I-I’m Bi.” 

The blondes expression didn’t change, “Ok, and?”

“Oh, um. That’s kinda it?”

“Oh really!” The later looked surprised, “You made me think you were about to confess to murder or something.”

Claire chuckled, “And here I thought I was an open book!”

“I’m ok with it, of course,” Morgan stated, “I’m a lesbian myself.”

Wow, huh. Ok. So that made this next part both easier and harder.

“Oh really? Wow. That’s cool,” the shorter aimed for nonchalance, “um, actually. Theirs something else I wanted to say.”

She took a hesitant step forward, minimizing the space between them.

Morgan nodded encouragingly, taking a step forward as well, “Go on?”

“I-I, uh, I think I like you.”

A smile played across the tallers face, as she took another step forward.

“Oh? Is that so?”

“Uh, y-yes.” Claire stuttered. Swallowing dryly.

“What would you say if I told you the feeling was mutual?”

“If I told you the feeling was mutua...“ she trailed off, looking up at Morgan’s face. Shock written across her own.

Morgan took another step closer.

“I mean yeah, who else will listen to me ramble about archery?.”

A smile started to worm its way on Claire’s mouth as well.

“Don’t forget, keeping your ego in check as well.”

The blonde feigned offense, “Please, St. Claire, I’m the most humble of them all!”

“Oh yeah, uh-huh, sureeee,” she smirked,“keep on thinking that.”

Morgan suddenly looked nervous, her fingers tapping a staccato.

“What’s wrong?”

“I um, I kinda want to kiss you.” She sputtered anxiously.

Claire surprised them both when she replied with “Well then go ahead.”

Cheeks glowing pink, Morgan nodded with a tentative smile. Leaning in, the two of them shared a Kiss Claire had been dreaming of for years.

Who would have thought that in a matter of 2 years, her most fiercest tormenter, would become her girlfriend. — wait—

“Hey-“ Claire spoke in between kissing those oh so soft lips, “Are we together, like are we dating?”

The archer barely paused, “Obviously. Not like I go kissing everyone I see.”

“Oh shut up!” She teased.

Morgan stared at her straight in the eyes, “Make me.”

Ok, Claire just died inside.

But with a mischievous glance, she proceeded to do so.

Again, and again, and again.

And that’s that’s amazing life, of one girl, Named Claire Browne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this!!! 🥰
> 
> —Also omg, I JUST realized I kinda predicted Ghostlendez! 😱
> 
> I didn’t even mean it that way but LOL. Guess I do now!


End file.
